powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Door Projection
The ability to use doors as portals to go anywhere. Sub-power of Door Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Portal Creation and Sympathetic Teleportation. Also Called * Door/Gate Creation/Portals/Projection/Teleportation * Doorway/Gateway Creation/Portals/Projection/Teleportation Capabilities The user can use preexisting doors, gates, or any other structure used to open and close off an entrance, and use it to go anywhere in the world as long there is a door which they can use to exit. The inside of the door may look like a portal or the actual destination (such as the oval office in the user's closet). The user can turn these off and on, though it may be difficult to do at a inexperienced level. Once opened, anyone can enter the portal, not just the user so he does not have control who can enter or not. Note that few users are able to create their own portals and thus eliminate the greatest weakness of this power. Applications *Go anywhere where there are doors. *Create locked doors and use as barriers. *Dimensional Travel *Portal Creation *Subspace Travel *Teleportation Associations *Access and Occlusion *Assailant *Dimensional Link *Door Manipulation *Guardianship *Key to the Door *Summoning *Sympathetic Teleportation Limitations * May become trapped on the other side if the used door is destroyed. * Cannot create a door unless the user is a carpenter or has Door Manipulation * Has to be able to open the door they want to use, or at least do the physical movement to open it. * May not be able to manipulate the doors created by others. * May be limited to using certain types of doors/gates. Known Users Known Items Known Places *Western Restaurant Nekoya (Isekai Shokudou) *Infinite Staircase (Planescape) *Sigil (Planescape) *Temple of a Thousand Doors (The Neverending Story) *The Dream World (Yumekui Merry) *The Empty City (Fear Mythos) *Land of the Back Door (Touhou Project) Gallery My Little Pony Series Discord Door Projection.gif|Via Mentifery, Discord (My Little Pony series) can spawn a door knob that's placed in mid-air, and pulls it to reveal that its actually a strange door. File:SCP 860.jpg|SCP-860 - Blue Key (SCP Foundation) can change the location to which a door leads, but only if the door is located at a certain location. File:Air_Door.jpg|Thanks to his Doa Doa no Mi, Blueno (One Piece) can turn anything he touches into a door. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-man) creating a doorway to travel between dimensions of her dream realm. File:Holy_Angelmon_Using_Heaven's_Gate.gif|Holy Angemon (Digimon) opening the Heaven's Gate to consign his opponents into oblivion of subspace, never to return. File:Beelze_Summoning_the_Gates_of_Hell.png|Beelze summoning the Gates of Hell to act as a defense. File:Quintuple_Rashomon.png|Hashirama Senju (Naruto) summoning Quintuple Rashōmon to defend himself. File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness (Magic: The Gathering) Only a madman could create such a door. Only an imbecile would open it. Demon Gate.jpg|Azmodan's (Diablo) Demon Gate. Dokodemo_Doa.png|Anywhere Door (Doraemon). Powerofflight.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) flying through a door made by Palutena. Infi Map.png|Infi-Map(Danny Phantom) can project doors when someone opens it. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers